


A Vacation Well Spent

by Msdarkholme20



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cunnilingus, Erotica, F/F, Restraints, Vacation, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msdarkholme20/pseuds/Msdarkholme20
Summary: You came to visit me for a Vacation. I made it worth your while....
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 18





	A Vacation Well Spent

We’ve spent the day getting to know each other. It’s gone remarkably well from the time I picked you up at the airport. We’ve spent months talking online and you hope things will go great, but you never actually know. But we laugh together at the same things. You love Italian food just like I do. You were scared at first on the motorcycle ride I took you on and I couldn’t help it, I would accelerate faster just to hear you squeal and have your arms wrap around my waist. Evil, I know, but for a good cause.

I’ve taken you around town and shown you all of the sites, ate ice cream and walked near the river, through the park. All of it has been great. We’ve spent the whole day getting to know one another and clicking in a vanilla mind set. But as evening sets in, as the sun begins to lower in the sky, I can see you wondering. How is it we’re going to transition from this to the darker bits that brought us together? The Dominance, the submission, the control, the release, the leather, hoods, restraints, spanks, and you can’t forget ALL the anticipated orgasms. The stories we would share, that brought on wet pussies, personal touching and visions of doing all of it for real have been so vivid, so enticing that passports were acquired, plane tickets were bought, a hotel room in a foreign country booked, all for this.

And finally, after a day out an about, the anticipated moment comes. I pull the hotel card key out of your room door and push it open. We both look at each other waiting for a move to be made. I look at you, with a smile that I can’t help, I’ve been anticipating this all day. “Are you ready?” I ask. Doing my best not to look at you the way a fat man looks at a buffet. It’s hard. You’re so beautiful.

You’re nervous, but give a smile and a nod, “Yes.”

I don’t wait for any more permissions, we’ve talked for months. Planned, not to the tee, there’s still going to be room for spontaneity, but planned enough. Went over RISK and safe words, and some what-ifs. We’re good. 

I grab your arm and briskly guide you inside the room. Bags get tossed quickly out of the way and I push you up against the wall. I kiss you, long and hard. One hand goes around your throat and the other still secured around your arm pushing you against the wall, hard. My hand trails down to your wrist and raises it to just above your head. I pull back from kissing you and you’re breathless. The hand from your throat now grabs your other wrist, moves it over your head to join the other. I secure them both in one of mine against the wall above you.

My free hand begins to trail down your body. I start at your face but quickly I slide down your neck and chest and my palm encircles one of your breasts. I caress around it, palm under it and lift, playing with its heft before going straight to the nipple and pinching. I steadily increase the pressure until I get a reaction, an exhale of breath as you grimace. That’s when I release. I go back to kissing you but I massage the breast. Caress it, to make it feel better. I switch the hand that controls yours so that I can more easily pinch and now massage the other. I’m all about keeping things even.

I begin unbuttoning your shirt. I stop kissing because trying to do both wasn’t working. I back away for a moment now staring at your bare stomach. Seeing more and more of your skin is fogging my brain with arousal. “Take your clothes off. All of them.” I tell you.

I grab the bag I brought while I do my best to watch you at the same time. You remove your shirt first, then bra, pants, and finally panties. With every layer of covering you lose, a layer of primal need seems to take over me. Lust, greed, want, take, have, all I can think about are those basic needs that go back to the days of cavemen using a club and dragging women back to their caves to do unspeakables. It’s not an emotion I’m proud of, but at least I’m WOMAN enough to admit it’s there.

I come back with a collar and restraints. I secure the supple leather around your neck, wrists and ankles. You look delicious. I wouldn’t be able to explain how hard it is, to NOT throw you to the bed RIGHT this second, pull out a strap and rut into you like an animal. But I don’t. Because if I can’t control myself, I do not deserve the gift of the control over you.

But what I do decide to do is TAKE, just a little. “Put your hands behind your back.” You do, such a sweet girl. I secure the D-rings together with a carabiner. I pull you by the collar ring to the edge of the bed, I point to the floor “knees” You obey. I drop my pants and underwear while you stare at me with needy eyes. I sit before you on the edge of the bed with my legs spread and roughly pull your mouth to my cunt. “Lick.” You do. Enthusiastically.

I don’t release my hold on your head, but even if I did, you wouldn’t stop licking. You begin lapping at my pussy, making delicious sounds letting me know you really enjoy it. I get comfortable. My eyes shut and I lean back enjoying your mouth on me. You’re well trained, not focusing on just the clit but spreading sensations all over. Licking my hole and sliding your tongue up the labia. Through my moaning breath a “Good girl” slips from me. My thoughts became verbalized. I watch for any signs you don’t like the words, but you don’t seem to mind them. Momentarily, you smiled and then renewed your vigor licking at my clit sending my head snapping back. When I’m able to form words again, I’m panting “Yes, yes, yes. God yes!” I grab your hair to keep you steady, I’m so close. “Clit, clit. Right there, right there.” Then my grip loosens on you and grips the comforter instead. I inhale deep and hold as my body spasms. Release 😊, “MMmmh, fuck.” I softly say, very pleased.

After a moment of catching my breath I look toward you, on your knees, on the floor, a smile on your face… but also breathless and very pleased in yourself. You should be. I smile at you. You smile back, “Are you pleased... Mistress?” You tack on the title at the end, somewhat uncomfortably, testing it out, letting it roll off your tongue, gaging it, playing with it to see how it makes you feel. I smile. 

I reach toward you with my hand and run it along your cheek. I bring my fingers to your lips and chin and I gather a large portion of my glistening juices from them. Then immediately I suck the juices of my own fingers in the sexiest way I can imagine in that moment. I catch you staring at my fingers, my mouth, like Pavlov’s bell has rung again. “I’m very pleased my little bread crumb…. How about you?” I tease.

You stutter a moment but begin to answer something, but it doesn’t matter because a few words in I pounce. A hand goes to the back of your neck and my mouth latches to your lips. I kiss you, I explore you. My tongue enters your mouth and you open to receive. It’s fierce, possessive and demanding. You are mine, even just for right now.

I pull you up by the ring of the collar and push you on the bed. You’re on your stomach, hands still secured behind you. “Hmmm… what a delicious ass you have.” I crawl on the bed right behind you and make sure your being held down a little. Need to make sure my sweet girl doesn’t get away. I run my hand on you while another holds you down by the back of your neck. I caress your back and run fingers down your legs. But when I reach those luscious full ass cheeks, I can’t help but grip them, pinch, spread and of course smack them to watch them bounce.

You squirm just a little, until I mercilessly slide a finger between your cheeks, down your crack straight into your pussy. At this quick motion your body bucks off the bed. I remove my hand quick and smack your ass, hard this time. “Owe,” you give a small yelp but settle.

“Hold still! I need to see how wet my dirty little girl is.” I grin sadistically even though you can’t see. I move my knees to between your legs, so this time you have to spread for me. I still place a hand on your back and then use the other to reinsert two fingers easily inside you. Your hips raise to meet me and you moan. I’m pleased, and you must be very, very pleased. “My dirty little girl must like this. Your sopping wet!”

You moan an “Uh huh.”

I begin to move my fingers in and out of you, playing with your moans and breathing. I spread my fingers apart inside you, I curl them, I thrust them quick and shallow, and then switch to slow and deep all to watch your reactions. To entice moaning, to see your toes curl and your legs kick up. You would scream “Please!” and “Oh, God!” and then bite the comforter. 

“Don’t you cum!” I tell you. “Not yet.”

You whine in displeasure but I see you try to temper your body’s reactions. This only makes me work harder because let’s face it, I live to see your reactions. Now I almost feel challenged. I reposition my hand so that my thumb is inserted inside you and my fingers can work your clit simultaneously. I begin fucking you this way. Almost immediately your body is tensing and squirming and I have to put pressure between your shoulder blades to hold you still to the bed. You scream “Fuck” and “Oh God!” “Please” into the mattress.

I pull your head up by your hair, “God, isn’t here. I am. You should be begging me.” Then I roughly let your head drop and my hand goes back to holding you down.

You catch on, “Please. Please, can I cum? Please?” You begin begging.

I tease back, “Oh, I don’t know.” Sounding unsure about it.

“PLEASE, Mistress. Can I cum? Please, I need to.”

“Well,…” but I’m mean and I ramp up the speed of my thrusting to send you over. “Yes, Cum! Cum now!” I tell you.

Your muscles clench and you take a sharp inhale of breath while you body convulses. I keep my fingers inside you, wiggling them for a few moments longer. I always enjoy feeling a woman’s inside clench to make sure she has her release. And you do, hard. 

I move away from you, stepping off the bed for a moment getting a couple items, but I’m pretty positive you don’t even notice while your catching your breath. I come back with a vibrating dildo. I spread your legs and press it to your wet opening. You buck, surprised at first but relax quickly to accept the new intrusion.

What you didn’t expect next is that I close your legs together with it still inside you and then I sit on the back of your thighs. I grab the belt from my pair of pants, wrap it around and tightly cinch it just above your knees making sure your legs are held together, and that the vibrator is not going to be pushed out by any amount of clenching you may have. 

I grab my next item and pull your head back by your hair. Your mouth opens naturally and before you realize it, I place a silicone gag in, then let your head drop and secure the belt clasp on the back side. You garble out a few words of protest playfully and I give your ass cheeks a smack each. The stimulation of that and the dildo inside you causes your body to jolt, but I hold you down and you close your eyes and settle.

This entire time I talk dirty and possessive to you. You are panting and being held to the bed by my weight. I tell you how I’m going to use you, your body; tonight, tomorrow, and the next nights…. That you belong to me for an entire week and that I aim to get my ‘FILL’, often and hard. My finger reaches the base of the dildo stuck inside you and I begin teasing you by pushing on it. I wiggle it knowing its rubbing and stretching your insides. You squirm and moan.

I lean forward slowly, putting my weight on your back. I grip the back of your neck pushing you into the mattress a bit. I just lay there a moment, letting my presence sink in, your vulnerability. My mouth and nose right behind your ear. I’m feeling your back rising and falling with your every breath. You whine and moan while your senses are pushed. Your body quivers underneath mine, with excitement, with anticipation, and with just a little bit of-- FEAR. And as HORRIBLE as even I think that is….. it EXCITES me. Turns me on. My insides clench and I know my own pussy is sopping wet thinking of-and seeing- your predicament. Reflexively, I begin grinding on your ass and upper thighs which only moves the dildo in you more, causing your moans to increase. Which only exacerbates the cycle, and excites me more. I breath heavy, my internalized ‘want’ seeping to the surface in what I can only describe as a low growl. 

I push off you to sit up. I stare down at you with my hand still at the back of your neck, the other tracing invisible lines on your flawless backside. It comes to a stop at your hip. I absolutely adore this spot on a woman, so useful for gripping. And the contours of your body as I trace this spot driving my need through the roof.

Both my hands start playing with your ass cheeks. At first very soft touches tracing the skin but I move on quickly to wanting more overt play. I spread your cheeks wide and hard. You grunt and whine as I continue to thrust with my hips making your ass cheeks bounce, “You have such a luscious ass, my dear.” I put some lube on my finger and I begin circling your most sacred hole, pushing in at the rim firmly, but not entering. Slow circles… slow cirlces, stretching your entrance. “But, it’s going to look so much better stretched around my cock.” 

“Oh, God!” you garble. You’re panting and moaning so hard now it’s sort of all become one long gagged scream. I’m continuingly having to put more pressure on your legs and back to hold you still. But I don’t let your hips buck. Slow circles… slow circles…. getting more and more intense. Quicker. Harder. Until, pop. I slide a finger inside. I thrust the small intrusion in and out…. “Hmmmm, THANK YOU!” (garbled). Yes, yes.”

I love it. Intoxicated by it, by you. “You like it baby?” I confirm. Before you can answer I thrust in two.

“Oh! Yes!”

“Good girl.” I squirt on some more lube and increase my number to 3 fingers. “I’m going to be a nice Mistress and work you open. But after... you’re going to be a good girl and take my cock there, aren’t you?” 

“Yes…. Please…” You respond with desperate need. You’ve begun to struggle controlling any of your own squirming. This works for me just fine because I enjoy holding you to the bed. I’ve even had to position my feet over your lower legs because your ankles were hitting me in the back. But I have an idea to take care of that.

I continue thrusting and stretching your asshole when desperately you begin calling “Mistress… Mistress?” (garbled)

“Yes?” I ask not letting up. 

“Cum!?.... peas… cum?”

“Ooohh, does my baby girl need some release?” 

You begin nodding your head up and down vehemently, “Yes!... yes!..... PEAS!!?”

“Uhmm…”, I hem and haw on it.

“Cum… Please!!!?” You beg.

I lean down slowly to your ear and I stay there, just listening to your torture. I don’t let up though. Then I whisper, “Cum baby-girl. Cum for me.”

Your back arches and your eyes roll in the back of your head. Your breath comes and goes as you attempt to catch up on oxygen. Not that you wouldn’t be fine but I unsnap the gag and pull it from your mouth to make it easier for you. I also reach between your legs and turn off the vibrations to your pussy, but the vibrator is definitely staying inside a little longer… I may be a nice Dom, but not that nice.

I hold you steady until your body has calmed. Until you’re breathing normally again and the spasms have stopped. Your eyes are closed as your high is coming down. You’re relaxed there, on the bed. Blissfully smiling, lost in your own little reality at the moment. 

I step away, just briefly as you lay still, a Dom needs her things. I come back with a towel, multiple lengths of rope, and my strap-on already secured in place. I pull your feet at the bottom of the bed so that they are off the mattress just barely. You do not struggle at all. I run the rope between the D rings of the cuffs on your ankles and then secure the rope to the frame of the bed directly underneath. Now your legs can’t kick up. I decide it’s probably time to reposition your arms as well, and with a longer length of rope I repeat this process with your wrist cuffs to the headboard.

When I’m done with my work, I step back just a moment and I look at the beautifully courageous woman splayed out before me, all mine. About to let me have MY way, the way I want with her body. And my heart begins pounding, my mouth begins to water. My own Pavlov’s bell has rung and the entire room has fallen away and all I see is you. I bite my bottom lip with desire for you.

I step over to the bed and climb up. I position myself quickly on the backsides of your thighs again and you turn your head to look at me. We meet each other with our own version of smiles appropriate for the moment. And I am reinvigorated. You want this. You want me to have you, to fill my need with you, using you.

I grab the lube and towel and I make sure my cock is nice and slick. I lean forward and position the head at your entrance. You brace and bite the comforter. I push steadily, slowly, until finally ‘Pop!’, the head slides in. “Oh, fuck” you moan out. 

I give you a moment before I move ever so slowly, rocking my cock deeper in your ass, then backing out. I do this over and over again making sure that your channel is lubricating and is completely opening for me. The last thing I want, is for you to hurt. 

When I bottom out and can’t go in any further, I let it sit there a moment. I let your body stretch around it. I spread your cheeks so I can see myself fuck you. I spread your cheeks so that I can go just that little bit deeper. I spread your cheeks so that you feel VULNERABLE, open-- like you BELONG to me. And just when you look comfortable- settled. I let you know that YOU DO. 

I move my grip to your hips, I pull back and thrust in, “Oh, God!” you groan out. I pull back and do it again, and again, my pace getting faster and faster with every thrust. Your head lolls down between your arms. I grind my hips into your cheeks sending us both insurmountable pleasures. My hands run up and down your backside feeling your skin, feeling your body beneath me until they settle at your neck and shoulders. I use your own body against you, to improve my leverage; to fuck you deeper, harder, quicker. I’m panting. You’re panting. My eyes are shut but all I see is you.

I’m reaching my climax. I feel it coming on and as much as I know I want it. I want YOU more. I want to keep impaling you, grinding into you. Being on top of you. So, I fight. I fight it off. My neck stiffens and I shake it off in a jerky motion. But it builds. I push it off again. But it’s short lived and my own voice becomes panicky as my climax nears inevitable. I yell my own “FUCK!”

And as my orgasm draws near, desperation only makes me more aggressive in my thrusts. I tell you things like “You belong to me.” 

You respond with your own “Yes! Oh God yes!”

“I’m going to cum inside you! You want that?! Me to cum inside that pretty little asshole?”

“Pppllleeeeaaaassseeee” you whine out. Every one of my thrusts making your voice bounce.

I close my eyes and a bear down. I concentrate on nothing but how it feels, being on top of you, being inside you, grinding into you, the base of the dildo hitting me just right. Two or three more thrusts is all it takes before my head throws back and I’m seeing stars. My hips are convulsing of their own free will now, my insides tighten up, my entire body spasms and I take deep breaths sporadically until I collapse on your back, breathless.

I lay there, on you, inside you- until I get enough strength to roll off you. It takes just a few moments but I reach up and undo your cuffs. You pull your arms down to your chest. 

I ask, “Are you okay?” 

You look toward me with a huge smile and a half laugh, “Oh, fuck yes!”

This makes me feel better. Over the moon! I smile, but remember your legs are still restrained and I muster up the last of my immediate energy to undo your ankles and remove the belt from your thighs. Your legs stretch and spread, and immediately the vibrator I almost forgot about, slides out of your pussy. I giggle. 

You side smile at me, then give me a half-hearted (probably well deserved) slap on the arm. 

I pull out a childish, “Hey! Not my fault.”

Your eyes narrow at me.

I reconsider quickly, “Or… Yes, true. My fault.” But we’re both smiling as we’re playing back and forth. 

But then, because I know better, I think to myself… ‘And I can’t wait to see what I can make my fault tomorrow.’


End file.
